Sueño de Amor
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: (yaoi) era una de las mas apreciadas joyas de la nobleza, y estaba prometido a un hombre que estaba en la misma cumbre social... quizas de no haber conocido a ese otro hombre el podría haberse salvado de la ruina social.


SUEÑO DE AMOR

capitulo 1.-

La luz de la luna cayó sobre el lago con suavidad y elegancia como una bailarina de ballet alrededor del lago se veía un frondoso bosque por un lado y por otro una hermosa pradera por donde venían por las mañanas y tarde varias personas a pasear, sin embargo casi al borde de dicho lago había un bello árbol, pequeño y delicado en la base del árbol se hallaba un niño de rubios cabellos y figura delicada y pequeña, los parpados cubrían sus orbes dando a entender que dicho niño estaba dormido.  
>En realidad no lo estaba, solo recordaba: recordaba con los ojos cerrados le bastaba saber que estaba en el lugar en que lo vio por vez primera, en aquel día el aun era Alois Trancy, el hijo del conde Trancy, hermano menor del primogénito de los Trancy Andrew Trancy y uno de los donceles más deseados de entonces e incluso de ahora, pero en ese entonces el era eso un joven e inocente hijo de nobles, un muchacho privilegiado por la naturaleza y el destino, hijo de una familia privilegiada y destinado a ser el esposo de el primogénito de una incluso más importante porque si: el era un doncel, pero ahora nada…<br>En ese entones la sociedad estaba bastante sorprendida por el anuncio que se había hecho en una anterior fiesta en la mansión Trancy: se comprometía al hijo de la casa michaelis con un doncel que muchos consideraban inalcanzable: alois Trancy, la razón por la que se le consideraba inalcanzable era, entre muchas otras, que tenia un grandioso parecido con su madre, una hermosísima dama que había muerto poco después del nacimiento de su segundo hijo: Alois , lo que había dado el caso de sobreprotección paterna por parte de lord Trancy que no quería ni pensar en casar al retrato de su esposa muerta con nadie, pero michaelis había sido lo suficientemente hábil como para conseguir la mano del joven y rubio doncel.  
>En fin todo había desembocado en una especie de escándalo que había provocado que el joven huyese ,literalmente, a la casa de campo de una tia : madame Alucard , llamada secretamente la viuda negra pues todos sus esposos habían muerto de formas misteriosas.<br>Sin embargo, a pesar de haberla imaginado como una mujer fatal , había descubierto en ella a una mujer dulce y amable , una mujer que lo adoraba por cierto, era joven de unos 35 años , que siempre estaba tranquila que simpre sonreía, había estado muy tranquilo en la mansión y ojala se hubiera quedado siempre allí, pero, no pudo y fue a explorar los alrededores de aquella hacienda, y había encontrado aquella laguna o lago, de aguas cristalinas sobre el cual cuando el sol brillaba, parecían brillar diamantes de luz, y convirtió aquel lugar en su favorito, aquel dia estaba en esa misma posición con los ojos cerrados, recordando unos versos que su prometido le había enviado y repitiéndolos con suavidad en su mente intentando comprenderlo , deseando descubrir en ellos la clase de persona que los había escrito y entonces una sombra le cubrió el sol, estuvo un instante mas con los ojos cerrado, pero los abrió deseando saber quien había cubierto al luz del sol y lo vio, vio sus ojos dorados y frios , su cuerpo esbelto y su aspecto refinado que delataba a un hombre elegante y tal vez peligroso.  
>El hombre lo miraba y el no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido por su penetrante mirar pero sonrio con cierta amabilidad y educación mientras lo miraba….<br>-buenas tardes-dijo al final el desconocido.  
>-buenas tardes-contesto el a su vez aguantando un suspiro de alivio por un momento había temido que fuera un fantasma.<br>-puedo preguntar tal vez violando vuestra delicadeza quien sois? Nunca hasta ahora me había topado con nadie aquí-dijo él.  
>-puedo decir lo mismo y tomando en cuenta que vos hablasteis primero, deberías ser vos quien diga su nombre primero- respondió suavemente mientras miraba casi hipnotizado sus hermosos ojos dorados.<br>-pido disculpas entonces- contesto el otro con aquella voz fría y serena, tembló- permítame….mi nombre es Claude Faustus.  
>-el mío caballero es Alois Trancy, hijo del conde Trancy<br>-y el prometido del marqués michaelis ¿no es asi?  
>-exacto, ¿conoce al marques?<br>-algo, podría decirse que somos conocidos-sonrió.  
>-vaya- se levanto- bueno con vuestro permiso marques<br>-¿marques?  
>-Claude Faustus-hablo con suavidad- el marqués de averno, también conocida como la aldea de las sombras o la tierra de los asesino al servicio de su majestad- sonrió-ha sido un placer.<br>-igualmente-y aunque no lo demostrara estaba sin duda sorprendido de que el llamara averno al marquesado de Solanda, la tierra de la vida y felicidad como lo llamaban los demás, hacia dos siglos había sido la cuna de los asesinos más peligrosos del reino. y sobre todo como sabía que era el marqués de Solanda, claro luego sabría que su antepasado se llamaba así también.  
>El joven blondo camino tranquilo hasta su mansión sin saber realmente que era lo que comenzaba a nacer en su pecho.<br>Una semana después fueron a la hacienda de lady Durlles a una fiesta de te… Alois llego a dicha reunión del brazo de su prometido que extrañamente no estaba coqueteando con nadie pues tenía puesta toda su atención en su rubio prometido… y no es que el rubio lo odiara pero aun pensaba que era extraño que su padre cediera tan rápido (cinco meses y dos semanas) ala peticion del marques…lo cual lo llevaba a sospechar que michaelis había hecho algunos trucos sucios.  
>Sin embargo poco después de llegar ali michaelis fue secuestrado por unos conocidos a hablar de negocios y el bueno el joven conde fue secuestrado a su vez por lady Elizabeth Middleford que lo llevo a buscar y de paso conocer a el primo de esta : Ciel Phantomhive,el prometido del marqués de Solanda…..<p>

Hola según se los titulos nobiliarios están así:  
>Duque: descendientes de la nobleza, hijos de reyes , normalmente los príncipes que no son herederos .<br>Marques: titulo inferior al de duque. Normalmente son también descendientes de la corona o algun familiar lejano en distinto grado….xd  
>Conde: titulo inferior al de marques, dado a personas que habían sido reconocidos por sus actos de valentía yo fidelidad a la corona, era personas muy honorables y confiables.  
>VIZCONDE: título nobiliario de honor y de dignidad con que los príncipes distinguen a una persona, o hijos de algún conde que aun no ha muerto ….o sustituto de algún conde….o…etc.<p> 


End file.
